They Eyes of love
by mcgonigle-gurl90
Summary: Summary:b Melanie Martin wants to know just ONE THING:who is her dad? Sev, Sirius, or Remus? ANd will Harry fall in love wher b4 its to late? The seer says if he doesn't Voldie will NEVER go away!1! Fluffy angst.


bTitle:/b The Eyes of Love  
  
bSummary:/b Melanie Martin wants to know just ONE THING:who is her dad? Sev, Sirius, or Remus? ANd will Harry fall in love w/her b4 its to late? The seer says if he doesn't Voldie will NEVER go away!!1! Fluffy angst.  
  
bRating/warnings:/b sigh This is rated R,cos Mellie and someone get it on, but jooo dont want me to spoil it, now do you??????????????? ;) SLASH/HET!!!!!! MELLIES NOT A MARY SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! who cares anyways? 33333333   
  
Oh, an don't bother me for my typing. cos i'm dyslexic, and i don't have any finger and i have to type wif my toes and teeth. so leave well enough elone, kthnx. this is my first fic , so be nice, k? 3333  
  
And no worries boutn the length, if you want i write and extra deleted scene for youuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Melanie Martin gerw up hating herself. SHe was an oprhan, and she lived in a very seeddie hotel where she did not go to school, but had to clean all the nasty sheets (and curtiand and sofas and carpets... ( :( Is'nt she cute????????????))))  
  
Then one day, the sun shoe for the first time on this seedi hotel in london... Mellie got a letter frum an Owl? She was 16, and had been repressed her whole life, cos they owners of teh hotel were really vagabonde gipsies who had stolen her away from her loving mother whom she wept cascades of salt for everyday. But the smrt Owl found her and gave her a letter. She could read cos she was super smart, and smei--telepathic, thouh gshe had never ever been to school. This owl was v.v smart and could talk, an he said that she was a Witch!!!!!!!!!11! and that she needed to go to hogswart right away,a nd that she could touch the lettre (was a Partkey!) and cum with him. His name was Buboi, and he was Profs MacGonnigal's owl. (see, she's Athens, annd she had an owl too!! i 3333333 classh of the Titans!!!!11111!!hee! ;))  
  
So Mellie went to Hogwarts and everyoen loved her cos she had v.v long wavy golden hair and she was sooooo super smart n cos she was better than EHrmi1, who everyone hated anyway.  
  
But she wuz stil sad, liek the blue-black blood that floos in her viens and through her bodu/.. Shee started cutting beautiful piccies inot her procelain skin, and harry hated/loved her, cos, he didthe same (cutting is BEAUTIFULLLLLL!!!!! PEOPLE, YOU NEED TO REALISE THAT IT IS AND LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MY TEARS AND BLOOOOD. Rev or i'll cut summore... :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:())))))))). she had no parants,a dn she thought she culd ask Pofs Snap eif he would help her cos she was a SLYTHERINNNNN!!!!!!!!! WhooHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!1 and he and she wer bothe telepathss.  
  
When she came to him, he crieda singulair tear out of his left pool of silky blackness and told her that he culd not help her, but he wanted too, cos there was a big secret that noone knew and that Dublemdor could tell her the problem. she was shocked to see SNape cry, and she hugged him very tight, and he hugged her too, and she hoped that he was wearing a large belt buckle, cos that wasn't NORMAL.b(it 's for MY BF!!!!! ).  
  
So Mellie talkedwith harri, who had no parents either, and they cried together, and cut each other in exactsy. and thir red an blue-black blood mixed,a nd then harry ran away cos mellie was too much for him. she was heartbroken and all she now wanted was fir Harrys love, cos she loved him and she wanted to help him.Dumbly and McGonniggle were talkin g in very husehd tones.  
  
McGonnigel said that she wantwd to se mellie happy like she used to be, and dubmeldore sayd that he'd ask Sybilll to see her. MgCinogle sed shed owl Remmy ans Siri, who weere livingtogether in a flat abd shagging wildly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111!!!!! and drinking absintheee (yum!!!)

Siblyll Treelawnie was waiting in her pink poffy paradies of power. It was cloes to midnight, and Mel was supposed to be cummingnright now. she wuz under hypnoses. but oh no!!!! she bumped her hed on the way up and fell in a coma!!!!!!!!!!!!! mdme poppy said shed need to rest or die, so all the teachers were in there and so were Siria nd remmy who were attackeing each other in mad, mad, gay!lust.  
  
Sybll sayd 'she must not die beofe harri poter falls in love withnher and kisses her or the Dork Lord VOLDIE will kill us all!!!!! COs she's the one he really wants, coshe's madly in lust w/her!!!!' in a low grubly voice of true profesie.  
  
'mmmmmmff' said Siri, who was currently occupied with othr matters, and Remmy sayd harder.  
  
Everyion egnored them, cos they were ment for eachother.  
  
Harry waw watching from a secrit hiding place under a bed, and aside from learning some new method frum his godfather, he learned that he had to lov Melaine. He resolved to do so but he was so very weak of heaart. Could he do it?  
  
SUDDEN LY!!, Mel begain glowing bright as the sun through rain in all the colours of everything and she woke up and said who's may daddy?  
  
And Snape cried again and said 'I'm your mommie!!!!! and hugged her. and Remmi and Sireous said that they'd both impregnated snape together, so she had 3 fthers!!!!!!! And they got out a foto album and harry rushed from the bed and fuked Mellie senseless ad Voldie croaked ded, and the world was happy.  
  
FIN  
  
You like?!?!?!??!?!!?! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
